Living Siriusly
by GeetUpSausage
Summary: Starts 5th year. Harry decides to start living 'Siriusly'. Starts off a bit serious, then 'hopefully' becomes a more light hearted. Not 100% sure where ts going, but lets just see what happens. Planning to involve some levels of Harry/Katie Bell, maybe Harry/Others... I'm making it up as i go... Want to come along for the ride? Rated T... might change, depends where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I've just sort of made this up from the top of my head, and will try to keep it going. It may make no sense at times, but i'll try my best.

Starts 5th year. Harry decides to start living 'Siriusly'. Starts off a bit serious, then 'hopefully' becomes a more light hearted. Not 100% sure where ts going, but lets just see what happens. Planning to involve some levels of Harry/Katie Bell, maybe Harry/Others... I'm making it up as i go... Want to come along for the ride? Rated T... might change, depends where it goes.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter, any of the places or Characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley

There was very little for a young Harry Potter to do in Little Whinging during the summer between his fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the lack on information from his friends bothered him, a lot.

He had been forced to enter a life threatening tournament, restricted for students 17 and older, yet he, only 14, was entered against his wishes. Harry had given up being surprised when bad things happened to him, he just accepted it and continued. He went toe-to-toe with a dragon and still had the scar to prove it. He took that stupid clue from the golden egg seriously and stayed back to help save young Gabrielle Delacour from the black lake. And then he had to complete the maze. He had somehow survived against a Sphinx, an Acromantula, one of Hagrid's Blast-ended-skrewts and a Boggart, before being port-keyed away to a grave yard to be forced to help his parent murderer come back to life, minutes after watching Cedric being killed right in front of him.

Overall, it wasn't a good year. But what concerned Harry the most, was that he was honestly undecided if Voldermort's return was the worst part of the year. He had been tortured, and had his arm cut open at the hand of Wormtail, but for most of the year, he was shunned by those he cared about. Ron, his best friend, refused to believe him, refused to accept that Harry didn't want any fame, he wanted nothing but to be ignored and left alone. The rest of his house was furious that he got the position and not Katie Bell or another older student, they too refused to believe him. Even the staff refused to believe him, looking down on him like he was just a child.

In fact, as far as he can remember, there were only four people who accepted his word unconditionally. Sirius of course, his Godfather knew it was an elaborate plan to kill Harry and help in all the ways he could. Professor McGonagall surprised him by believing him. He could feel her tension when ever she saw him, and he was honestly glad that his head of house believed him. He was surprised when Katie Bell came up to him and told him she was glad there was a Gryffindor champion, even if said champion was forced to enter. That helped the rest of the house accept him, although the majority of them still didn't believe him. The most important person who believed him, was, without a doubt, Hermione.

His best friend had accepted him without any doubt. They had always had a close bond between each other, and for one reason or another, they both knew when the other was lying or needed a friend. They could communicate silently by just looking at each other, they both trusted each other unconditionally. He had always liked Hermione, ever since she gave him his first hug during their first year, he knew he felt something more than friendship towards his bushy haired friend. His heart had stopped when he saw her petrified during their second year, and he spent hours and hours with her. Just talking or holding her hand. He had even kissed her, but she would never know. She risked her own life to help his godfather, even though it had no benefit for herself.

It was for her that he forgave Ron after the first task. He had accepted that he was beginning to like Hermione more than a friend before the first task, yet he knew both her and Ron had feelings for each other, so he stepped aside. He refrained asking her to the Yule Ball, hoping Ron would man-up and ask her. It was also the reason he turned down staying with the Weasleys this summer, he knew Hermione would be staying there, and if they could be together without him, maybe they would get together. At times he hated being the noble sod he was.

He hadn't received any letters at all from Ron since the end of term. Hermione replied almost instantly to him, trying to just talk to him, to keep his spirits up. Sirius and Remus were mailing him too, telling him of what was happening at Sirius'. From what he could gather, the Weasleys and Hermione were staying with Sirius, Remus and an auror called Tonks. He was again glad he decided to stay at the Dursley's. Yes they mostly ignored him and he only ate one small meal a day, but that's exactly was Harry wanted.

He didn't want people pitying him. He didn't want people worrying about him. He had been at the front lines of this war since he was eleven years old. All he asked for was to be kept in the loop, kept up to date as to why Voldermort was trying to kill him. He was the one who had alerted the world to Voldermort's return, he was the one who duelled the Dark Lord and survived, he was the one who was bloody tortured, but he was also the only one to be kept in the dark. Hermione had told him Dumbledore forced them to tell Harry nothing, she even got reprimanded by the Head Master for arguing that Harry needed to know.

Due to the lack of information, and the lack of ability to perform magic, Harry began his physical training. Although he hated to admit it, the Twi-Wizard tournament was very good for his physical shape, his constant Quidditch training helped too. He had managed to 'borrow' his cousins old training weights, (Dudley had been given some new ones).

It was during Harry's third week of the summer when he stopped replying to most of the letters he was sent. The lack of information and the obvious pity was causing him more anger than he wanted. He replied to Sirius and Remus every so often, and he made sure to send a small note to Sirius every Monday and Friday to ensure nobody would come visit him. It was this time when Harry took his training up a level. He ran for hours at a time, carrying small weights in each hand as he ran, focusing on his overall stamina than anything else.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry became increasingly thankful for his most faithful friend. Hedwig. He was beginning to miss Sirius and Hermione more and more, but his faithful familiar seemed to know instantly when something was wrong with Harry, and her simply landing on his knee and looking up at him with her bright amber eyes, was enough to make Harry smile. She was given full reign to fly for this summer, something that pleased both Harry and Hedwig, yet he knew his familiar was looking forward to when she would have to deliver her masters next letter.

Luckily for the beautiful snowy white owl, it wasn't long until she was called on once more.

It was one week before Harry was due to return to Hogwarts. It was a lovely rainy Wednesday morning, when he a hoot and a nibble from Hedwig reminded him it was his birthday. And once again his friends responded brilliantly. He opened Hermione's package first, and looked in wonder at his new seeker goggles, designed to change their prescription depending on the seeker. Ron sent him a box of chocolate frogs. The twins sent him a huge box of all their latest goods, and a note saying he has unlimited purchases from their shop. _(When we get one)_. Hagrid sent him a box of rock cakes. Harry didn't eat them, but the thought is what counts. Mr and Mrs Weasley sent him a book on Quidditch while Bill gave him a new wand holder to be strapped on his wrist. (He had told them his was damaged while fighting Voldermort. What intrigued him the most, though, was his note from Sirius.

_When you come to my house, I have some thing to offer you. And your present._

After sending back his thank you, Harry's life fell back into its usual routine of training and hearing nothing.

* * *

It was a day after Harry's birthday when he received his Hogwarts letter, and much to his surprise, he received the Quidditch captain badge and a letter explaining why he was chosen.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As much as this may be a surprise to you, I have given you the captaincy for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As you have probably guessed, I originally offered this to Miss Johnson, however, she has decided that her N.E.W.T''s must come first. Both herself and Miss Spinnet will remain on the team, (If you allow them,) however, they have declined any positions of responsibility. _

_I received a letter from Miss Bell, not long after, explaining she would recommend yourself, as you seem a more natural leader than anyone else in the team. (Something which I agree on.)_

_I wish you and your team the best of luck._

_P.S. Do try and win the cup again, Mr Potter. It looks rather good in my office._

_P.P.S. There will be another formal ball this year, Mr Potter._

_P.P.P.S. Happy Birthday for yesterday._

_Sincerely_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Professor McGonagall _

Harry was frozen in his seat. He had not expected the captaincy at all. Oliver Wood had left but Harry was the youngest out of the rest of the team. The chasers were all brilliant, and would each make superb captains. The twins not so much good captains, but they were superb beaters. He had expected Angelina to get it, but both her and Alica (his second choice) turned it down. Personally, he would have chosen Katie as the next captain, but from what he picked up in the letter, she doubted her own abilities as leader.

Harry doubted his own too, but after him, there was only Fred and George who were left on the team, and they wouldn't make the best captains in Hogwarts. He also doubted his own knowledge on the other positions on the team as he knew the captain was supposed to watch his team during the games, but he needed to focus on the snitch. That's when the idea is him. With a quick note to Professor McGonagall informing her of his plan, Harry began his letter to his team mate.

_Hey Katie,_

_As you've probably guessed by Hedwig giving you this, its Harry._

_Could you get to Diagon alley any time on Friday? I have an offer for you. You can just reply with Hedwig, she'll wait for you._

_See you soon, hopefully._

_Harry._

"Hey girl." Harry said softly to Hedwig. "Can you take this to Hogwarts and this one to Katie Bell?" Harry paused as he attached the letters. "I don't know where she lives girl, but I know you can find her."

Hedwig lifter her chest up proudly at her masters praise, before leaning to to nibble his ear affectionately.

"What for a reply from her." Harry whispered before Hedwig gave him a blink and took off.

"Now I wait."

Hedwig returned much sooner than Harry had expected, it had only been about a day.

"Nice work girl." Harry said as Hedwig lifted her leg for Harry to take the letter. "You can have a rest if you want, I left some food for you." He was replied with a hoot as his faithful friend fluttered over to is drawers to eat the remaining food.

Opening the letter, Harry began to read with growing excitement.

_Dear Harry. _

_I guessed it would be you when I saw Hedwig. Have I mentioned you have the most beautiful owl I've ever seen? Not to mention well trained. Lucky sod. _

"Hear that girl." Harry said looking up from the letter. "Katie thinks your the most beautiful and well behaved owl she's ever seen." He watched with a chuckle his owl puff her chest out in pride before continuing to eat the dinner, before returning to the letter.

_Anyway, Yeah, I can meat you there for midday if you like? The Leaky Cauldron? We can go for ice cream! And get our Hogwarts stuff too!_

_Let me know if that's alright. _

_Love_

_Katie._

_X_

Harry stared at the letter for a couple of minutes before his mind restarted. Did he just manage to ask Katie Bell to go to Diagon Alley with him? And she even suggested Ice Cream? He had always liked Katie. She was the first girl he really noticed, being almost his age and on the same team, as well as being rather attractive, and she just accepted to go for ice cream with him?

Shaking his head, Harry began to realise, for the first time, he didn't really have any nice clothes.

Quickly scribbling a reply, Harry started to pace his bedroom, wondering if he would have time to get himself some half decent clothes by Friday. Or at least some clothes of his own. Giving up on that hope, Harry decided sleep was the best thing he could do now.

* * *

Friday morning came much faster than Harry was expecting. He had been looking forward to his trip out with Katie, that he had forgotten to reply to Sirius' letter. It was about about 10 O'clock when Harry quickly dressed in his best second hand clothes and quickly scribbled a note to for Hedwig to send.

_Sirius,_

_Got plans with a friend._

_Can you look after Hedwig?_

_Harry._

"Stay with Sirius girl." Harry whispered. "Come back tonight."

Hedwig hooted in reply, gave Harry's ear a small nibble before taking off out the window.

Harry knew he was being watched. They tried to follow him when he went running, but he was becoming too quick for them to keep up. He had a feeling it was Dumbledore's people making sure he never left the house, but he was taking no chances today.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak, Harry headed out the house. Deciding it was better to walk a few blocks away before calling the Knight Bus. He walked past what was clearly a wizard trying to blend in by wearing muggle clothing, forcing him to hold his breath to stop him from laughing.

After a half an hour walk, and an uncomfortable conversation with Stan Shunpike on the Knight Bus, Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with half an hour to spare.

"Harry!" A female voice called out from across the room. Harry instinctively prepared his wand on his forearm holder as he slowly moved towards the voice.

"Still as wary as ever I see, Potter." The voice said again as Harry quickly turned to see the grinning face of Katie Bell standing in the booth next to him. She giggled as Harry instantly relaxed before she pulled him into a hug.

Harry was not a big fan on physical contact. He spend the first eleven years of his life associating contact with pain, however, since his time at Hogwarts he was learning to accept hugs from certain people.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley were the top of that list, hugging him when ever they saw him, however, Harry was also getting used to the girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team hugging him.

"Still not used to hugs?" Katie teased with a small smile as Harry awkwardly hugged her back.

"I've getting better." He said with a grin as they slid in the booth facing each other.

"Ok." Katie started. "Before you tell me why you wanted to meet me, and we go for ice cream, I just want to say I believe you."

"Huh?" Harry asked after a moments silence, his head tilted, one eyebrow raised, a look of total confusion.

Katie couldn't help but chuckle slightly before she began to explain. "You haven't been reading the Prophet have you?" She asked with a frown.

"No, Me and the Prophet don't get along too well." Harry said in a serious tone before smirking at the girl opposite him.

Katie laughed for a second before continuing. "Well they've been saying how your a delusional liar and you-know-who isn't really back."

"So nothing really new then?" Harry asked with another grin.

"I'm being serious here, Harry!" Katie half scolded half smirked.

"Ok, sorry." Harry said with a roll of the eyes, earning him a smack on the arm. "Ow. Ok, I'll be good."

"Good." Katie said with a smile. "But most of the country thinks you and Dumbledore are lying. And you wont be as well received as you normally are."

"So it's last year all over again?" Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"In a way." Katie said softly. "I believed you, you know. Last year."

"I know." Harry replied after a moment. "You always do." He added with a smile.

Katie smiled back before looking at her hands on the desk. "And I believe you now too. That he killed Cedric, that he's back and that you fought him, survived and managed to bring Cedric's body back too."

"Very impressive by the way." She added with a wink after bringing her face up to look at him.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely, failing to hide is blush at Katie's praise, before a grin came across his face. "But I'm guessing your wondering why I asked you here."

"I am, yes." Katie said with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Well, McGonagall informed me that Angelina and Alica turned down the Quidditch Captaincy to focus on their exams." Katie nodded.

"And you were next on the list to become captain." She nodded again.

"But you recommended me for it."

"Cos you'll be a much better captain than I will." She explained, looking down at the table.

"Well I disagree." Harry said, causing Katie to snap her head up to look at him.

"And as you know, a captain has to be able to watch their team during every match. And I can't do that if I'm Snitch hunting." Harry explained with a grin. He paused to watch Katie as she tried to work out what he was offering.

"So..." She began.

"Co-Captains?" Harry asked, extending his hand out to her.

"C-Co-" Katie spluttered as she looked between Harry's hand and his face.

"You know my arm's starting to hurt holding it up like this." Harry said with a wink as Katie grabbed his hand, pulled him out the booth and hugged him, mumbling about him being the best Quidditch team mate in the world.

"Is that a yes then?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Are we even allowed to be co-captains?" Katie asked after pulling away form him, her hands still on his shoulders.

"McGonagall said we can." Harry shrugged as Katie pulled him into another hug before pulling away, her hands again on his shoulders.

"You've grown." She said, looking him up and down. "Bulked up to." She added as she moved her hands down his arms. There was a pause as Katie seemed to realise what she was doing. Quickly pulling away and blushing, Katie quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, Ice cream?" She asked, pulling his arm towards Diagon alley.

"Is that to cool you down after your nice little blush there?" Harry teased, wondering where this sudden confidence came from, but he realised he liked it.

"Prat." Katie said over her shoulder before letting him fall in step beside him. "I've noticed your eyes during Quidditch too. So don't give me none of that." She said with a smirk as Harry started to blush again.

"I do enjoy flying behind you." Harry said cheekily, winking when she looked up at him.

"Oh, I know." She responded, swaying her hips and bumping in to him gently a few times.

Harry laughed in return as he put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. Laughing as she snapped her head in in surprise.

"Told you I'm getting better." He said as he gave her a little squeeze again, allowing Katie to put her arms around his stomach and squeeze him back, before they let go and continued their walk across Diagon Alley.

"Your quite the flirt, Mr Potter." Katie said after a moments pause. "It's different. I like it." She finished wish a cheesy grin as Harry gently pushed her with his shoulder.

"Harry?" Katie asked carefully as they walked towards Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream_ Parlour.

"Yeah?"

"Those aren't your own clothes... are they?" Katie asked softly, chancing a look up at him.

Harry froze, his eyes dropping to look down. "Er..."

"Tell me Harry." Katie asked, turning to face him and placing her hand on his arm.

"There my cousins clothes. I've never had my own before." Harry said softly.

"Tell me about living with them." Katie demanded in a soft tone, her eyes mixing with anger and worry.

"Please, don't." Harry started, chancing a look in her eyes. "If I promise to tell you when we get to Hogwarts, will you not make me tell you now?" He begged. "This is the first time I've been somewhere that's not Hogwarts with only a friend." He finished quietly.

Katie's eyes softened instantly, before her face broke into a mischievous smile.

"Alright," She started. "One one condition."

"...I'm not going to like this... am I?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"I get to take you shopping." She finished with a big smile, ignoring Harry's question.

"Sounds fun." Harry replied with a smile.

"Really?" She asked, taken back by his willingness.

"Yeah..."

Katie beamed at him, before she started rambling.

"Well, my dad can lend you money. My families quite well off. He wont mind. You'll have to pay him back though. But I could lend you some? If you wanted to. I have a bit myself. We don't have to buy you everything..."

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards Gringotts.

"What do you need from Gringotts?" Katie asked curiously as she noticed where they heading. She reasoned Harry would be poor, as shown with his clothes.

"You'll see." He replied with a wink.

"Hello Griphook." Harry greeted with a smile as he approached the ageing Goblin behind one of the desks.

"Ah Mr Potter." Griphook returned. "Welcome back. Here to visit your vaults?"

"Just the Trust Vault today, Griphook, my friend." Harry said with a smile. "Here's my key."

"Vaults?" Katie asked, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Yeah." Harry whispered. "The trust vault holds about 5% of the full Potter Galleon fortune."

Katie froze as she looked at Harry, who just grinned and grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards Griphook.

"Come on."

"You are truly one of a kind wizard, Mr Potter." Griphook said with a small bow, which Harry returned.

"How so?"

"My name has never been remember by a wizard before. Nor have I been called a friend." Griphook answered as he opened the door to the cart. "And I believe your also friends with a certain...eccentric house-elf?" He finished with a grin, which looked more like a sneer.

"Ah, Dobby." Harry said with a smile. "Got to love him."

"Who's Dobby?" Katie asked from beside him.

"An old house elf of Malfoy's that I freed. Tried to stop me coming to Hogwarts, to save me from the Basilisk."

"Third year? Right?" She asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Well your third year. He was the one who enchanted the bludger to chase me too." Harry said with a slight wince at the thought of Skele-grow.

"My god... you have had an interesting first four years."

"That's one way to put it." Harry shrugged as the cart sped of to Harry's vault. "Remind me on some time and I'll tell you the full details."

"I hate those things." Katie shivered as she stepped out the cart.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at the cart. "It's just like a big broom." Harry explained, opening his arms wide to emphasise the _big. _

"A broom I can control." Katie mumbled before turning to follow Griphook. Who began to open Harry's trust vault.

Harry climbed into the vault first, before kneeling down by a large pile of galleons and filling a bag with them.

"Hey, Griphook." Harry asked as he turned to the goblin. "Is there a way I can carry a sort of credit card or something to access this without having to come in here to refill it 3 times a day?"

"Of course, Mr Potter." Griphook answered. "We have variety of muggle debit cards for such things."

"Call me Harry." Harry answered. "And could I have one of them?"

"Of course." Griphook bowed before turning to wait outside the vault. "Strange wizard indeed."

"You can come in you know, Katie." Harry called as he continued to fill up a couple of bags.

"Woooaahhh." Katie's voice echoed as she stepped into the vault.

"Did you say this was just 5%...?" She asked, trailing off at the end.

"Yeah." Harry replied, turning to face her after filling her last bag. "You didn't expect me to be poor when I replaced my Nimbus 2000 with a Firebolt...did you?"

He chuckled as Katie started playing with a lock of her hair, mumbling while looking down at her feet.

"Well. I guess we don't have to worry about you forcing me to spend to much on clothes." Harry grinned.

He watched in amusement as Katie's eye lit up. "You really shouldn't let a girl have unlimited resources to buy you new clothes." She grinned as they made their way to the cart.

"What if I told you I need an entire new wardrobe?" Harry asked with an innocent look on his face.

"I may need some help here." Katie said thoughtfully.

"We don't have to get everything today." Harry offered. "And I still want some ice cream." He finished in a forced child's voice, bringing a chuckle from Katie.

The rest of the day went by with a blur for Harry. After he received his debt card, he and Katie moved into muggle London for shopping. Being a half-blood, Katie was brought up in a mostly muggle way so she was an expert at shopping. Much to Harry's chagrin.

The only source of embarrassment that Harry was put through was when he was trying on the clothes Katie told him too. He had not thought about the increase in muscle tone on his body due to all his training, in truth, he hadn't even noticed. Katie, however, did notice.

After being dragged into a sports shop, Katie was adamant that Harry buy some sports clothing for Quidditch. After trying on a new top and getting Katie's nod of approval, Harry began to remove it. He lifted it over his head and hung in back up before he heard a sudden gasp.

"Woaah." Katie's voice reached him softly.

"Huh? Katie?" Harry called back, stepping out of the changing room to look at her. She was staring straight at him, her mouth slightly open, a blush on her face.

"What you looking for? Do I have something on me?" Harry asked in confusion, turning around to try to look at his back before giving up and moving towards the still staring Katie, who's eyes were now on his chest.

"Hellooo?" Harry asked with a smirk, waving his hand in front of his friend.

"Huh?" Katie replied, snapping out of her trance.

"You were staring." Harry said in a teasing tone.

"I...er...I..." She stammered, her face reddening.

"See something you like?" Harry replied with a grin, deciding at this moment to embrace this new found self confidence.

"Prat." Katie grinned back. "But when were you like... you know... this?" She finished, gently placing her finger on his chest.

"Like what?" Harry asked, his confusion returning.

"All muscley." Katie's blush grew. "You used to be scrawny. Now you..."

"Now I'm..." Harry asked, curious about how she was going to finish.

"Well...hot..." She finished with a even bigger blush as she looked away from him.

"Ahh..." Harry said, finally grasping the situation, before turning back to the changing room and putting his old shirt back on, much to the disappointment of Katie. After paying for the things she told him too, Harry and Katie left the shop, Katie still waiting for his answer.

"So why you bulk up so much?" Katie asked curiously. "To impress a certain bushy haired Gryffindor?" She finished with a smirk, giggling at Harry's increasing blush. But the blush left as quickly as it came.

"I wish it was that simple." Harry said softly, his eyes looking straight ahead, not trusting himself to glance down at his friend. Katie waited, sensing that now is not the time for teasing.

"When the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seems has a personal grudge against you..." Harry paused and sighed before continuing. "You need to be prepared to defend those you love."

Katie paused for a second as Harry kept on walking, she noticed what Harry had said, or more what he didn't say.

"Protect his loved ones... not himself..." Katie whispered before jogging a few steps to catch up, determined to make the rest of today happy for him. The wizarding world wont show him any mercy.

After several hundreds of pounds later and a bowl of ice cream later, Harry and Katie were making their way back towards Diagon Alley.

"Ok." Harry said, struggling to carry all his bags. "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You've spent the best part of today helping my buy a ridiculous amount of clothes." Harry grinned. "Now it's your turn to buy anything you want. As a thank you."

"N-No.." Katie spluttered. "You can't do that!"

"You did see my vault right?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye. "We haven't even made a dent in it."

"Bu-But..."

"No buts." Harry said firmly. "McGonagall told me there will be another ball this year. Lets go get that dress you liked."

Letting off a girlish squeal that he wasn't aware she would ever make, Katie jumped and hugged him, kissing his cheek before pulling his along towards the shop where she saw the dress.

Arriving back at the Leaky Cauldron, Katie turned to Harry before leaving back into muggle London get home.

"Send me a letter before the end of summer, Harry." Katie said as she turned to look at him, before she shrunk his bags until the start of term. "Enlarge them when we get back." She smirked as she stood on her tip toes, put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." She said softly after she felt his arms move around her waist. She leaned up and kissed him on the other cheek. Freezing slightly in surprise when she felt Harry's lips press against her own cheek.

"I'll write to you before school." Harry said softly.

"I've had fun today." She said. "I'll look out for Hedwig."

She waved as she stepped out Harry's arms and exited the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Harry to do the last job on his list today.

He entered Gringotts with a emotionless look on his face.

"Hello Griphook." Harry greeted with an emotionless tone.

"I see that it is time, M- Harry." Griphook said with a nod.

"Yes." Harry replied. "It's for the best."

"You have the support of the Goblin nation. Mr Potter." Griphook informed him. "Our King is willing to fight."

"No Goblin shall fight or die in my name, Griphook." Harry said, his tone still emotionless. "Your word to not fight against our side is enough."

"I shall discuss it with our King." Griphook replied with a business like tone. "Now, lets discuss your will."

* * *

So what did you think?

I think i got confused with dates, but that can be fixed.

Let me know how your feel it is, i'll attempt to make it more humorous if i can.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next Part

Alright. Here is the next part. Ive got some ideas where im taking this, but its mostly just made up as i type. Let me know how you all feel it is. :-)

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter, any of the places or Characters.

* * *

He entered Gringotts with a emotionless look on his face.

"Hello Griphook." Harry greeted with an emotionless tone.

"I see that it is time, M- Harry." Griphook said with a nod.

"Yes." Harry replied. "It's for the best."

"You have the support of the Goblin nation. Mr Potter." Griphook informed him. "Our King is willing to fight."

"No Goblin shall fight or die in my name, Griphook." Harry said, his tone still emotionless. "Your word to not fight against our side is enough."

"I shall discuss it with our King." Griphook replied with a business like tone. "Now, lets discuss your will."

* * *

Chapter 2 - The next part...

Arriving back at Private Drive, a couple of hours later, Harry found a scene he never expected to see. Hermione and a witch with bright pink hair were sitting on the step of number 4, chatting quietly.

"Er...?" Harry started but froze when both heads snapped up, wands in their hands.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she bolted across the length of the front garden and jumped straight into him, engulfing him in one of her hugs.

"Hello to you to Hermione." Harry breathed back, his airways currently being blocked.

"DON'T YOU HELLO ME, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed, pushing him back and pointing at him.

"Er... What did I do this time?" Harry asked jumping away from Hermione's grasp and taking a step back. His hand hovering over his wand.

"Maybe I should handle this?" The pink haired witch said gently, pulling Hermione behind her.

"Wotcher!" She said with a smile. "I'm Tonks. Your Godfathers cousin. Good friend of Remus. And an Auror." She finished proudly. "We had came to bring you back with us, but you've been gone all day." She finished with a smirk.

"Ah...yeah..." Harry said sheepishly. "I was kind forced to go shopping." Harry said with a small grin as he opened the bag he had to show Tonks the collection of shrunken clothes.

"Oooo." Tonks said with a wink. "Got yourself a girlfriend now, have you?"

Harry blushed, he was starting to like this Tonks. Neither of them noticed Hermione frown from behind Tonks.

"Is that a tone of jealousy I hear there?" Harry asked, winking back. Bringing a loud laugh from Tonks.

"I like you Harry." Tonks said with a smile. "Lets go inside. Dumbledore, Remus, Ron and Mad-eye are waiting."

Harry just nodded and followed Tonks towards his uncles home, smiling slightly at a frowning Hermione, who followed.

"Hey mate." Ron greeted as Harry walked through the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY!" His uncle bellowed through the room before Harry could reply.

"Since when do you care?" Harry snapped back. "Your normally happy I'm not in the house. Your scraps can go in the bin instead of on my plate."

Harry noticed Hermione, Ron, Tonks and Remus' shocked looks but he paid them no mind.

"If it was up to me, boy!" His uncle started, walking towards Harry. "You would never be in this house. And these freaks would never have came here. Harassing us all day!"

"I never asked them to come!" Harry snapped back. "I was out with a friend. I'm just as shocked to see them as you!"

"Don't you lie to me!" Vernon snapped, as his fist connected with Harry's jaw, forcing the young wizard to take a step back. Harry slowly turned his head back around to look at Vernon.

He could see the looks of shock on Ron and Tonks, as well as the looks of fury on both Remus and Hermione. Dumbledore look impassive, something which bothered young Harry. Using his seeker reflexes, his hand snapped onto the wrist of Hermione who was lifting her wand quickly. Her face snapped to his, but he shook his head slowly before turning to face the sneering Vernon. There was a silence as Harry and Vernon stared at each other.

"Pack your things, Harry." Remus said in a forced calm tone.

"Ok." Harry said, his eyes not leaving Vernon. "Everyone wait outside." All eyes snapped to Harry, but his tone left no room for argument.

* * *

About ten minuets later, Harry was returning down the stairs, Hedwig on his shoulder his trunk on his other one. At times he loved his new found strength. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he sighed a sigh of relief that everyone was waiting outside. A few less beatings for him until next summer. He was about to leave the house, when a voice forced him to turn.

"You know what to expect next year. Freak!" Vernon spat in Harry's face. "I'll add an extra one on for every time I see one of them."

"I know uncle." Harry said, he emotionless tone returning. "You wont see anyone connected with me until I return next summer."

"Make that so, boy." Vernon replied. "Now, be gone."

Harry turned and left almost in an instant, Hedwig swaying on his shoulder, his trunk lifted on his other shoulder.

"Ready." Harry said as he closed the door behind him, looking around at the people in front of him. Tonks and Dumbledore were talking quickly a few feet away, Remus was standing at the end of the garden and Ron and Hermione were waiting for him near the door. He knew what they were about to ask.

"What was that!" Hermione asked, turning to face him. "He hit you!"

Harry just shrugged before answering. "I'm used to it." He explained to a shocked Hermione as he walked past to stand with Remus.

"Where are we going professor?" Harry asked, looking up at his fathers friend.

"How often does it happen Harry?" Remus responded, not moving his eyes from straight ahead.

Harry sighed, he knew he would have to answer this eventually.

"It was a few times a week until I was ten." Harry replied, turning his head to look straight ahead too. "But it increased every time I showed signs of magic. Or when magical people interfere with his life."

"So when we talked to him at Kings Cross?" Remus asked softly, glancing worriedly down at Harry, who just nodded in return.

"I am sorry Harry." Remus said after a moments pause. "If I had known..."

"Don't worry about it." Harry interrupted. "At least now you know how I have such a high pain tolerance." He finished with a forced chuckle.

"That's not funny Harry." Hermione's voice said from behind. He had to force himself not to react to the sadness and concern he heard.

"She's right, you know." Tonks' voice joined in. "But Dumbledore wont change his mind."

"Let's go." Remus said, holding out an old book. "Hold on Harry." He finished before the five of them disappeared.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around the dark and dingy hall way.

"Head quarters." Tonks said as she squeezed around him with a wink and headed towards the door at the end of the hall way.

"We're back." Tonks said cheerfully as she walked through the door.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Mrs Weasleys voice called out from the room ahead, causing Harry to pause on his way forward when he saw her move into the door way.

"Where have you been! We have been worried sick about you! You should not have left your house! You should have known we'd be coming for you!" She began to rant but Harry cut her off.

"I went out with a friend!" Harry snapped back. " You never told me anyone was coming! Nobody has told me anything! I don't even know where the hell I am! I don't have to spend every minute of my summer waiting on you to come and save me! I can have a life you know!"

"Don't you talk to me like in my house Har-" She started

"He can talk to you how he wishes in this house, Molly." Sirius' voice interrupted her.

"No he can't Si-" Molly began but was again interrupted.

"This is my house." Sirius said in a forced calm. "Harry is the only family I have." He glanced towards Harry and winked, getting a grin in return. "Therefore it is also his house."

"Sirius." Harry said as he ran forward and hugged his godfather.

"Harry." Sirius said. "My god you've grown." He added once the hug was over. "And bulked up." He finished with a grin. "The ladies are going to be lucky this year."

"One has already commented on it." The voice of Fred called out from behind Sirius.

"According to our sources." George added.

"A certain chaser-" Harry grinned towards the twins, who everyone was now watching.

"-for Gryffindor-" Sirius' eyebrow raised, he knew the chasers for Gryffindor were all girls.

"-Accepted Harry's offer-" Sirius' other brow raised.

"-to be Co-Captains-" Ron's jaw dropped.

"- and took him shopping for a full new wardrobe-"

"-And happened to see him topless-"

"Who told you this?" Harry asked, failing to hide his grin.

"Another one of our chasers." The twins answered an once.

"I only got home about an hour ago!" Harry said in surprise. "Word sure does travel fast."

"We have agreed to not share who it was." George said, or was it Fred.

"With threats of them three beating us with brooms." The other twin said with a wince.

"So that's who you were out with today?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Harry replied, smirking back. "Still jealous?"

There was a pause as everyone looked at Harry in shock, until six people burst out laughing. Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George and Ginny, who Harry had not notice coming down the stairs.

"Hey Harry." She said with a smile a she walked towards him, gasping in surprise when he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Gin." He smiled as he broke away. "You trying out for the Quidditch team this year?"

"I was thinking about it..." She said quietly. "But how did you know."

"Katie said you were good." Harry whispered so only she could hear, before putting a finger to his lips and winking. Ginny grinned in return and beamed at him, nodding as she walked over to Fred and George.

"Right." Mrs Weasley announced, trying to gain control over the situation. "There's a meeting going on. Your all too young to listen in."

Everyone looked towards Harry, expecting an outburst. He looked around at them and shrugged. "I've beat him three times already with out being told any information. Maybe I'll stay lucky?" He finished as he headed towards the stairs.

There was a moments silence as everyone stared in confusion.

"That's not how Dumbledore said it would go." Mrs Weasley said as she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Remus, Tonks and Sirius all grinned at each other, they knew what Harry was trying to do. "Top floor pup!" Sirius shouted as Harry climbed the stairs. "Your names on a door."

"Thanks Sirius!" Harry's voice called back down as he climbed the last flight of stairs.

"He's supposed to be with Ron, Sirius!" Molly said. "Dumbledore's orders."

"Who's house is it?" Sirius asked, earning a chuckle from Remus and Tonks as the room settled down to begin the meeting.

Back on the top floor, Harry dropped his trunk on floor near his bed and started to rummage around for quill and some parchment, he wanted to owl Katie about why they asked the twins not to say anything.

"Hey Harry." A voice said from behind, causing Harry to turn and grin.

"Hey Ron." He greeted as he turned back to his trunk. "How was your summer?" He asked, not lifting his head from the trunk.

"Not bad. Got to spend it here with Hermione though." Ron said happily, unaware of the jealously roaring inside Harry. This confused him slightly, as he thoughts began shifting between Hermione and Katie.

"Yeah?" Harry asked in a neutral tone after shaking his head, again glad for his ability to hide his feelings.

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing." Ron said softly as Harry finally found the parchment.

"I should really clean this thing out." Harry commented absent-mindedly.

"You really should." Another voice agreed with him from the door way. Harry didn't even need to turn around for a smile to form on his face.

"Sorry I worried you, Hermione." Harry said as he placed his quill down and walked towards her.

"Sorry I shouted." Hermione replied, her eyes not leaving his.

"What... No hug?" Harry said with a grin, before the smirking Hermione floored him.

"Ooof!" Harry moaned as his backside hit the floor, followed by his head. "As much fun as this is..." Harry said as he gave her a tight squeeze. "Maybe we should take it to the bed?" He finished in a teasing tone, causing her head to snap up. Harry just winked at her before she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"As much fun as that would be Harry." Hermione started as she helped pull Harry to his feet. "And with your new build 'fun' is an understatement." She paused and winked at him. "I want to know how you became Quidditch captain." She finished, moving across the room to sit down against Harry's bed.

"Ah yeah." Ron agreed, desperate to stop Harry and Hermione flirting.

"Well Angelina and Alica turned it down to focus on their N.E.W.T.s." Harry started as he moved to sit down next to Hermione, before Ron interrupted.

"What! They're the best two chasers in the school. They can't give it up!"

"I never said they were giving it up." Harry said with a roll of the eyes, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Even I understood that, Ron." Ginny's voice said as she came bouncing into the room.

"Go away Gin." Ron said in a tired tone.

"Stay, Gin." Harry said with a smirk to her and Hermione. "Beats having to explain this twice."

"Sure, Harry." Ginny beamed as she sat down opposite Harry. "So they didn't want it?"

"Nope." Harry agreed. "They wanted to focus on their exams. But if they pass the try-outs they'll be on the team."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement but Ron was looking at Harry like he was stupid.

"Your having try-outs?"

Harry nodded. "For every position."

"That's ridiculous" Ron snorted. "Just pick the same team."

"You can't pick people just because of who they are, Ron." Ginny said with a sigh as Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Sure, you can." Ron said waving away Ginny's argument.

"And that's why your not captain, Ron." Harry said with a smirk.

"Neither are you! Your only co-captain." Ron added with a laugh. "Not good enough to be full captain, Eh?"

"Well I was full captain." Harry said with a shrug. "But being a seeker, I wont be able to watch the team during matches, so I asked Katie to be Co-captain. She can help run the team."

"Makes sense." Ginny commented, while Hermione nodded.

"We'll be getting a replacement for every position on the team." Harry commented. "So you should try out. I have it on good authority that only Charlie can fly better than you." He added with a smirk as Ginny's embarrassed look.

"Well that's true." The voice of George added as he entered the room.

"We've caught her and Katie flying a few times." Fred added.

"She's not quite up to Katie's level yet."

"But she is two years younger."

"But any hooo."

"Can we have a word, Harry?"

"Sure guys." Harry said as he jumped to his feet. "Let me just finish this letter."

"The twins nodded and leaned against the wall as Harry started scribbling on the parchment.

_Hey Katie._

_I've already been questioned by Fred, George, Ron and Ginny about us being co-captains. Ginny and the twins think its genius by us, but Ron thinks were both not good enough, but there's a reason he's not on the team..._

_Anyway, I was just going to ask... Fred and George mentioned to everybody that I was out all day with a chaser from our Quidditch team. They didn't say who because of threats from the three of you and your brooms. Do you not want me telling people I was with you? Or was that to just stop Fred and George being Fred and George?_

_If its alright with you, could Hedwig spend the night over with you? I think she's been out flying all day and may be getting tired._

_Thanks _

_Love _

_Harry _

_x_

"Right." Harry said as he put the letter in an envelope. "I'll just send Hedwig away and we'll talk."

"Rightio." The twins chorused happily.

"Hey Hedwig!" Harry called from the door way, before taking a step back and waiting.

"What are you-" Ginny started but was but off by a hoot when Hedwig landed softly on Harry's waiting arm.

"Hey girl." Harry said as Hedwig leaned forward and nibbled his ear. "You ready for a quick delivery?" There was a small giggle form Hermione and Ginny as Hedwig puffer her chest of proudly and blinked at Harry.

"'Atta Girl." Harry said with pride as he walked towards the window. "You know where to go, Hedwig. And if she lets you, you can stay there for the night and come back in the morning. Have a nice rest, You've earned it."

Hedwig puffed her chest out before nuzzling her head against Harry's neck and nibbling his finger. There was a small pause as master and familiar looked at each other before Hedwig took off into the night.

"I love your owl, Harry." Ginny said with a slight bit of envy in her voice, but a smile on her lips. Harry just beamed back at her before walking back to Fred and George.

"I'm following you guys." He said with a smile towards his beaters.

* * *

"Okay." George said as they entered the room the twins were staying in.

"Well, Harry-" Fred started.

"-Or Captain as we should call you-"

"-Co-Captain?-"

"-Doesn't really have the same ring to it though-"

"-True, perhaps captain and captainess?-"

"-That'll do for now-" Harry just grinned as he watched the twins become distracted by themselves.

"But on a serious note-" They started again.

"-We want to say-"

"-We're happy your our captain-"

"-And happy that you offered to share with Katie-"

"-We knew she wouldn't accept the position herself-"

"-She doubted her own abilities to lead-"

"That's part of why I offered her it." Harry interupted.

"Go on." George said with a smirk.

"Well I suppose you'll find out when we go back." Harry shrugged. "Well since I was offered it, I knew that as a seeker, I wouldn't be able to fully watch the team during matches. I needed either a chaser or a keeper as a partner to help me. And since Katie doubted herself, when I believed in her, I thought I could help her become more confident in leading and help improve the team. All in one swift move."

"Sounds like we're going to have a good year this year, oh brother of mine." Fred said with a smile, not taking his eyes of Harry.

"So will Katie if this keeps up." George added with a wink, grinning at Harry's blush.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Harry spent the first five minutes trying to remember where he was. It took him a few minutes to remember he was in his new room at his Godfathers house. He had no idea where the house was, he hadn't spoke to an adult since he was banned form the meeting of some sort. He didn't know what meeting there were on about. And why did Tonks say headquarters? And why was Ron acting so clingy to Hermione, Why was Ginny no longer stuttering when he entered the room?

There was a lot he didn't know at the moment in time, and if he was honest, he wasn't expecting any answers. Shrugging, Harry swung his legs over the end of the bed and began to dress in one of the many pairs of pants Katie had made him buy.

"It feels weird having my own stuff." He mumbled to himself as he put his glasses and and made to the on-suit bathroom that his bedroom had. Leaving the bathroom, Harry was suddenly tackled the the floor.

"What the!?" Harry called out until a lock of bushy brown hair hit him in the face.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione said happily from her position of lying on top of him.

"Did I do something special to be greeted this enthusiastically?" Harry teased as he wrapped his arms around her. "Cos I'd make sure I do it every morning."

He was pleased to hear Hermione giggle at his comment before slapping his chest, realising for the first time that he was topless.

"Hermione?" Harry asked with a grin, pulling her eyes away from his chest. "You've seen me topless before." He finished, grinning at her increasing blush as she climbed to her feet. Chuckling at her lack of response, Harry took the time to turn his back and finish getting dressed before turning back to his friend who was wearing a small pout.

"Time to go down stairs. Sirius wants to see you." Hermione said with a smile. "You should have been down by now." She said in mock-scolding.

"Well, I've been awake for about 10 minutes, and for 5 of them I've had a rather attractive friend drooling over me!" Harry said with a pout, crossing his arms for effect.

"I was not drooling!" Hermione said, also falling into a pout.

"Well I think you need to return he favour." Harry responded with a mischievous smile. He grinned as he watched Hermione's look go from confusion, to shock, to a grin then to a mischievous smile big enough to match his.

She placed her hands at the bottom of her pyjama top and slowly began to pull it up, teasing him before she started to walk backwards out the room.

"Maybe I will." She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

"Why was I picturing Katie there?" Harry mumbled to himself before shrugging and beginning to search for a top.

Lying there for a few more moments, Harry decided he better head down to see everybody before they came looking for him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Harry slowly opened the door and looked at the crowd in the kitchen.

Mr Weasley and Remus were talking at the table, Mrs Weasley was preparing food, Tonks was sitting with Ginny and Hermione talking about something that was making them all giggle. He saw them all looking at him before giggling even harder. Harry didn't like the sound of that. Ron was sitting with Fred and George, looking envious at Harry for some reason. Harry's eyes finally fell on his Godfather who was leaning against the wall, with a square package on box next to him.

"Morning pup." Sirius said cheerfully as she walked forward and embraced his Godson. "Did Hermione wake you?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"More like ploughed me to the floor." Harry replied, winking over at Hermione, which caused the girls to giggle again. Harry chanced a look at Ron who was looking envious. _Well, at least I know what he's jealous about now...I wonder if he'll be jealous of Katie too... . _Wondering where that last thought came from, Harry turned back to his chuckling Godfather.

"Lets go next door." Sirius said, "This is a private matter."

Moving into the room next door, Harry watched as his Godfather placed silencing charms around the room.

"Err... Sirius?" Harry asked, causing the man to look at him.

"Right. There is something I want to offer you. I totally understand if you say no. I'm not trying to force my way into you life or anything. I'm not trying to replace your parents. I just thought this might make them and you happy. I-"

"Sirius." Harry interrupted with a small smirk on his lips. "Explain. Slowly." He said with a grin, causing a chuckle from Sirius.

"Well as you know I am the heir of the Black family." Sirius began. "And I was wondering if you would like to be adopted by me. Into a real family." Sirius paused as he watched Harry's jaw drop.

"You would be able to live here. Dumbledore would have no way to force you to go back to the Dursleys. And you'll become Harry James Potter- Black. If you don't-"

"Sirius." Harry said again, his face showing no emotion, causing the fear to build up in Sirius. "Where do I sign?" He finished, breaking out in a beaming smile before he was engulfed in a huge hug by Sirius.

"I have the papers here." Sirius said. "We just need a drop of blood and a witness. Be right back."

Harry's smile didn't fade. He was going to have a family. The closest thing he felt to his own family was Sirius, and now they were going to be family for real.

"Nymphy, Moony." Sirius' voice called, bringing back Harry's attention. "He said yes! We need you both as witnesses."

"He agreed?" Moony asked, his smile almost as bright as Sirius'. James would be so proud.

"What are you all going on about?" Ron asked, but his question was totally ignored as Tonks and Remus sprinted into the room Harry was waiting. Engulfing the young man in hugs.

"Right." Sirius said with a beaming smile. "Lets get this show on the road."

"Just read that out loud with you wand in the air, your other hand on the parchment." Remus said as Harry followed his instructions.

"I, Harry James Potter, allow Sirius Orion Black to be my lawful and magically binding adopted parent, until a time we both see fit to end such relationship."

"Now you Sirius." Tonks added, her smile almost as big as the other three.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, welcome Harry James Potter to be my lawful and magically adopted son, until a time we both see fit to end such a relationship."

"Now a drop of blood from you both." Remus said as he pricked Harry finger, Tonks doing the same for Sirius.

There was a flashing light then lit the room as the blood from Harry and Sirius hit the parchment.

"All done." Tonks said with a beam as Harry and Sirius hugged.

"Come on." Remus interrupted. "Lets go and spread the good news."

"Let me." Sirius said with a smirk, as he undid his charms and walked out the room.

"Everyone!" Sirius called to the room, gathering its full attention as Tonks and Remus came to stand along side him.

"I'd like to introduce you to some one." Sirius paused and winked to Remus. "My adopted son. Harry James Potter-Black."

There was a silence as Harry walked into the room wearing the biggest smile he had ever worn. It was this that was enough to cause a reaction.

Hermione had jumped to her feet as soon as she had saw the smile on Harry and was already half way to him when he finally stopped in front of Sirius.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed as she hit him, her arms going around his neck. It was only a matter of seconds before Ginny was hugging his side, Fred and George were clapping him on the back.

After being released from his hugs, Harry looked around to room, picking up different reactions. Mr Weasley was beaming at him, clearly happy for Harry's happiness, Mrs Weasley looked concerned, but he could tell she was happy for him. Ron looked angry or jealous, Harry assumed it was due to his attention.

"What about your innocence?" Ginny asked after a moment, looking up at Sirius. "Wont it effect Harry if your a wanted criminal?"

"I was waiting for someone to ask that," He said with a grin as he stood to stand in front of Remus and Tonks.

"We have another surprise for you."

He walked to the table and threw a version of the Prophet onto the table, motioning everyone to have a look.

"You've been cleared?!" Harry shouted, total shock filling him up.

"Cleared of all charges and given an extra 100,000 Galleons for my troubles." Sirius said with a smile as he watched Harry's face turn from shock to elation. They hugged again, they had already made this the happiest day in Harry's life, and it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without a big event. Harry and Sirius went to Gringotts to sort out their vaults. Removing Dumbledore's access to the Potter vaults and ensuring only them and Remus could access the Potter family vault, Harry's trust vault and the Black family vault. Making the three of them the richest wizards in the country. Rich enough to by a selection of Nimbus 2005s for people at Head-Quarters.

Before leaving Gringotts, Harry was offered one more surprise.

"We have one final matter to discus, Lord Potter." Griphook informed them on their return from the vaults.

"You've been calling me Lord Potter all day." Harry commented. "How am I a lord?"

"When you turned eleven, you should have received your ring of inheritance. Emancipating you, as well as, making you Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Who was supposed to inform him?" Sirius asked, already guessing the answer.

"Albus Dumbledore." Griphook replied.

"I never even knew the Potters were a -?" Harry begun, not remembering the full title.

"A Most Ancient and Noble House, Harry." Remus said. "One of five. Combined, they have full control of the Wizengamot."

"One of five?" Harry asked again, looking at Sirius who had a grin on his face.

"The Blacks, Potters, Bones, Longbottoms and Greengrass'." Sirius answered. "All with people in your year if I'm correct?"

Harry just nodded before turning back to Griphook.

"And Dumbledore kept this from me?"

"Indeed Lord Potter." Griphook answered with a bow, "It must have been to stop you leaving your muggle relatives.

"Oh." Was all Harry could answered through his clenched jaw. A look between Remus and Sirius showed they knew he was close to blowing.

Harry was mostly silent as he received his head of house ring, before Sirius and Remus ushered him out of the bank.

"Lets play this one quietly for now." Remus smirked.

"And prank Dumbledore." Sirius said, grinning as he led the group towards the Leakey Couldron.

* * *

Arriving home after a day of shopping for Sirius, the first thing Harry noted was how close Ron and Hermione were. He knew he was standing back and not interfering, but he couldn't help but worry that he was losing his two best friends. Sitting down on a armchair, Harry started to absent-mindedly stroke Crookshanks who had climbed onto his lap, he was trying desperately not to look at Ron and Hermione talking, sitting right next to each other, their arms and lefts touching. Apparently, Remus, Tonks and Sirius noticed.

After a moment chatting between them, Sirius moved and sat down on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Remus said Hedwig dropped a letter off for you this morning." He whispered. "Go up and read it. You wont lose them. And you have someone of your own to keep you company." He finished with a small nod in the direction of Hermione and Ron.

Harry just nodded and climbed to his feet, Crookshanks jumping to the floor in surprise. Sirius just squeezed his shoulder before letting him climb the stairs to his room.

"How is he?" Tonks asked as she and Remus approached.

"He's letting her go." Sirius said. "He's pushing them away so they can be together."

"I don't think that's his only reason." Remus said softly as he sat on the other arm of he chair, Tonks slid in-between them.

"Whadya mean?" Tonks asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"He-" Sirius started but shook his head.

"He doesn't expect to survive this war." Remus whispered to her, earning a nod from Sirius.

"He will as long as I'm still breathing." Tonks said through her teeth, trying not to draw attention to them.

"He's not alone in this." Remus said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're with him too." Sirius finished, his hand moving to her other shoulder.

"So who was his letter from?" Tonks asked with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"His new Quidditch friend?" Sirius asked.

"He's been on the same team as her for four years." Remus answered. "Not really a new friend."

"You know them?" Sirius asked. "You know which chaser everyone's talking about? I can't even get any names." He finished with a pout.

"Yeah I know them." Remus said with a smirk. "And I think I know which of the three he's talking too."

"Tell me!" Sirius pleaded, still in his pout.

"Nope." Remus laughed. "You'll have to work it out for your self."

"That's how we did it." Fred's voice interrupted them.

"Although, it's kind of obvious when you think about it." George added with a grin.

"Okay..." Sirius said, holding up his hand. "Who knows who it is?"

"Us." George said.

"Moony here." Fred added.

"The three chasers." George supplied.

"And Harry." Fred finished with a smile.

"I do too" Ginny said with a smile as she bounced over and stood between her twin brothers. The group just looked at her before she shrug.

"He whispered her name when he hugged me hello." She said, blushing lightly.

"You know," Tonks started, not liking being left out. "I'm just going to go and ask him." She said with an evil grin as she stood up and followed where Harry had left a few minutes ago. Sirius running after her, leaving a group of giggling people behind him.

* * *

Alright, Let me know what you think of that one :-)


End file.
